Realistic Dreams
by CrimsonFeather24544
Summary: Ciel has been having painful dreams and have called Sebastien for help. Sebastien does not know why his master is in pain and is trying to find out. Ciel is in danger so can Sebastien find out why his beloved master has those dreams? Sorry... Bad Summary...
1. Chapter 1

** Ciel's POV**

I could only see darkness in this lonely empty place. I did not know where I was and how I got here. I felt pain in my side. I looked to my abdomen and saw a huge red stain on my clothes. So I cried out " Sebastien! Where are you! Take care of this problem and get me out of here. How dare you leave your master in this empty place." I removed my eye patch and opened my left eye. The symbol that Sebastien left on my eye showed. The pentagon star glowed as I yelled "This is an order! Save me right this instant!" Suddenly, I heard someone speaking by my ears.

"Young Master? What seems to be the problem? Please wake up!"

It was my faithful butler's voice so I opened my eyes. Sebastien's face hovered above.

"Sebastien."

"Young master, what is the problem. I felt you calling out to me with our contract."

"Nothing. Just a little disturbing dream. You may leave now."

"If you are sure, then I will excuse myself."

I layed down on my large bed and looked at the ceiling, contemplating about my dream. How I could experience such pain in my dreams. I felt my eyes closing and I drifted off to the world of dreams.

**Sebastien's POV**

The day ended normally and I went to finish my plans for a demon, I do not need sleep so I use my extra time to plan and serve my master.

My master is like a kitten. He preys on other animals viciously but when he is alone, he feels affectionate at times. Not to mention the fact that Master Ciel in kitty ears is absolutely adorable.

I am a strong demon. I have a high rank in hell and I can easily get souls without having make a contract. I have many servants who do such useless things for me. But Ciel is an exception. When he first called out to me, I couldn't resist it. His soul was more broken than any souls I have tasted. Even so, he acted like a child his age at times.

I did not have to serve Ciel as a butler but it is more amusing to live as a Phantomhive butler than a high-class demon who does nothing every day.

I was walking to the kitchen to lay out ingredients for tomorrow's dessert and that was when I felt a tug to go to my master. I thought "Master must be in danger. He doesn't like to use his contract for frivolous things. I must hurry!"

I ran to his room in half a second and saw that young master was in pain. His lips were in a thin line, trying to muffle his sounds of agony.

I rushed and exclaimed " Young master, what seems to be the problem! Please wake up!"

After a brief conversation with Master Ciel, he dismissed me. Something is wrong. And it is not just a silly nightmare. Something or someone is trying to harm Master Ciel. I must protect him.  
**  
**

Hello! This is Animelover9280! This story is my first one. I won't ask for reviews but if you do review, please try to include constructive criticism. Flames that go like " Your story sucks! Just quit writing fanfiction! Just delete this story will ya?!" will be ignored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did so that I could make Ciel and Sebastien a couple but I do not own it. **


	2. Chapter 2

~ Unknown Place~

"Have you started the process? Make sure that it doesn't go wrong. You can kill him if you don't do it properly. You wouldn't want her to get sad or depressed." A black cloaked figure in a cloak rasped out. His hood shadowed his face, making him look suspicious.

The masked blond man who stood next to him replied in a shaky voice " Are you s-sure that he won't die if I do it correctly? I only want to cause him s-some p-pain. My dear Ethel would die if the dog died. She is too kind."

"Shut up and do what you are told! I can easily kill him! Shut your trap and don't tell other people just because you are getting cold feet!" The cloaked man fiercely whispered. The alley they were in suddenly became colder.

The blond man shivered in fright and nodded his head. He wondered "Why in the world did I decide to do this? This can harm me and that mutt."

The two males turned around and walked in the other direction. The black clothed man disappeared in the shadows while the masked man skillfully blended in with the crowd of people.

* * *

The bright sun shone and greeted the Phantomhive Mansion as morning came. In a certain room, a 14 year old earl slept contently. All was still and quiet until the door opened.

"Young master! Please wake up. It is approximately 7:00 in the morning and we must begin our schedule." Sebastian walked to the large windows. He slid open a curtain and a brilliant ray of sunlight poured in.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and closed them quickly after flinching from the bright sun. He moved to the edge of his bed and waited to be dressed. His navy blue green hair was mussed and messy while his eyes were blinking sleepily.

The tall, handsome butler undressed the slim teenager and replaced his white pajamas with a his daily clothes. Finally, Ciel's right eye was covered with a simple black eye patch. Sebastian stood up and bowed again. "I will await you at the Dining Room. We will be busy today." The demon butler's back became straight again and he stepped out of the room.

Ciel's yawned once more and proceeded to stretch and go to the Dining Room.

* * *

~Scene Change~

Ciel was seated at his table eating his breakfast. As usual, Sebastian was scolding Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin.

The black haired man finished his reprimanding the three servants and faced his master."Young Master, you have a meeting with the directors of your confectionery and toy factories. After that, you will meet w-. Young Master! Are you alright?"

"S-sebastian! I-it hurts! Stop t-this p-pain! Ah!" Ciel stopped eating and hunched over in pain. The only thing that was running in his mind was "Pain! It hurts! Save me!"

"Young Master! Please get a hold of yourself!" Sebastien hovered over Ciel and tried to sooth him. He then yelled to the three servants who were standing in shock "Get something for Young Master! Are you a Phantomhive servant or not! Hurry, Young Master is in pain!"

Finny recovered from the shock first and yelled "I will prepare some medicine for Young Master! Please Mr. Sebastien, bring him up to Young Master's room. Mey-Rin will be there shortly with the doctor!"

Finny took Bard and Mey-Rin's hand and dragged them out of the Dining Room. Bard and Mey-Rin snapped out of it and followed Finny.

"Young Master? Please calm down. I, your loyal servant will do something." Sebastien carried Ciel in bridal style and rushed him up the stairs to his room. He laid Ciel down to his canopy bed and began to observe him.

"Sebastian, stop t-this pain! It hurts a lot!" Ciel's eyes were closed tightly and his hand clutched his chest, indicating where the pain was. His forehead was sweating and he was breathing heavily. Sebastien could only watch until a doctor examined him.

* * *

Sorry… the ending was quite aprupt. Really couldn't figure out a way to finish.. My grammar is usually horrible so plz excuse my errors...


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian gripped Ciel's hand as he waited for the doctor to come. "Why can't the bloody demon doctor come here already! My Ciel might die and I might never see him again!" The raven haired man restlessly shifted around and tried to make the earl's pain go away. Ciel's eyes were still closed tightly in pain. He whimpered in pain from time to time and still clutched at his chest.

Loud thumping sounds vibrated from throughout the floor of the mansion. Then Ciel's bedroom door opened with a bang! Finny rushed in with some painkillers, a bowl of water, and the doctor. "Mr. Sebastian, I'm so sorry that I was this late. I ran up with the doctor as fast I could. Is Master Ciel okay?"

Sebastian looked up with a barely hidden hopeful expression and hurried them to the moaning Ciel. "Dr. Jefferson, I apologise for the sudden call. Master Ciel is suffering from a pain that has been recurring for a month now. There has been no symptoms and pain seems to be in his chest. We do not know if this is a disease or because of a supernatural cause."

The doctor nodded his head and started to check Ciel. Finny just stared at the working doctor with a teary glance while Sebastian seemed to be keeping his composure after his small breakdown over Ciel. "My dear Ciel is in pain! How will I fix this! I know that his pain isn't from his asthma or any of his allergies. He hasn't been showing symptoms of a disease or a heart attack. I have a feeling that it is from something supernatural but I don't know which one! He either is under a curse that has been passed down in his family or a voodoo doll with his name is being harmed. But the past Earl Phantomhives hasn't suffered from a curse... So does that mean that it is a voodoo doll? But Ciel also has nightmares... I really don't know! I wish I just go out and beat up that Grell Sutcliffe. He is always a good punch bag!"

After a while, Bard and May-lin joined them to watch over the doctor. An hour passed by and the doctor finished his observations. "It is a curse. There are marks on his body that represent the mark of a curse. It cannot be a disease. I have already tried all of the tests to see if it is a type of disease. The results were negative. Try to find any suspicious suspects who resent your Master Ciel. If you kill the person who cast the curse, the earl will be okay. Or, you could convince the person to release the curse. The curse hasn't reached it's final stage. It seems that a very magically weak person is doing it. The person is also a novice and won't be able to kill Ciel at the moment. After the caster become used to casting this curse, he will be able to kill the earl. May I speak to the head butler alone for a minute?"

The three servants were taking up the information but were extremely confused. Curses? Magic? Those were not real... While they were contemplating, Sebastian lead the doctor to the hallway.

"What do you want, low healer?" Sebastian commanded.

"Your majesty, what are you doing in this filthy human world! The king and your younger brothers have been searching for you for centuries! Please come back. You do not have to have a contract to eat a good meal. Do not serve that low human and be treated like dirt." begged the doctor.

"My brothers do not want me. If I am gone, one of them may be able to rule hell after father dies. Let them rule! I wish to stay in this world." Sebastian nonchalantly said.

"Exactly, my lord. Your brothers are foolish and only want everlasting wealth. They will ruin hell. Only you are the responsible one of all the princes of hell."

"Why should I be responsible for the underworld? I wish to be left alone. Human life is very interesting and so much more different from that dark pit I you call home. Besides, have you ever seen how cute the human's pets are?! There are these pets called cats. When they are first born, they are called kittens and those furry creatures are the most delightful animals I have ever seen. Our meticulosas are horrid compared to cats!"

"My lord, it is not time to be arguing about the beauty of these "cats". King Satan wishes to retire for a few millenium and spend time with his wife. He will retire very soon. His majesty wants you to succeed him and if he wishes to take back his throne after his retirement, he will make you become a "co-king". Dr. jefferson reasoned.

Sebastian thought for a few minutes "If one of my brothers take over the throne, they will probably cause a zombie apocalypse and make chaos to the world. That means that they will break the pact with God and his archangels. That might danger my dear Ciel. But what if I... Yes, that is it! All I have to do is that." and replied to the healer. "I will rule hell but with a few conditions."

The doctor's face brightened up with that statement and quickly said "What is it? I promise that I will convince the king to grant your wish. Money? She-demons? Fame? Anything is fine."

With that being said, Sebastian smirked and said "Well, first of all, send the best curse-breakers and detectives in hell to me. They will help find the idiot who dared to hurt my Ciel. After that, I will make Ciel my mate and make him into a demon. But I will not force him to mate with me. I will only go to hell and rule if Ciel mates with me out of his own will. We will rule hell together."

The happy expression on the healing demon's face faded and paled with fear. "Your majesty will mate with a human? What if he does not want you, my lord?"

Sebastian's face turned impatient and almost yelled at him "Have you been listening to me for the past few minutes? I will not become a king then! I know that to become a king, one of the requirements are to mate. I will only mate with Ciel. Of course, after he becomes a demon. But in no way are you to hypnotize him to accept my declare of love. You will not threaten him either. If you do, you might as well be dead and banished from hell forever. I will not become king and I will actually ask God himself purify all of my brothers. I know that he will gladly accept my request."

"Very well then. I will report this back to his majesty. Please wait a few hours and all the demons that you asked for will arrive at this mansions. I will excuse myself"  
Sebastian left the demon and went back to Ciel's bedroom. Shockingly, he saw Ciel sitting up with Mei-lin, Bard, and Finny fussing over him.

"What were you and the doctor arguing about?" asked Ciel.

"I will discuss this later in private, bocchan. Are you okay?"

"Hmph! Fine. Is it about that?"

"Slightly. There is an extremely important subject that must be discussed too."

"What is it? Is it about your _condition_?" Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord. But right now, please rest for a while." The concerned butler requested.

"Fine. Wake me up early tomorrow. I have missed important paperwork" Ciel layed down and Sebastian made way for the three servants to leave the room. He tucked Ciel in and blew out the candle, allowing darkness to take over.

* * *

Sorry that its been like 3 months since I've updated. Got obsessed with Harry Potter fanfictions and watching Supernatural...


	4. Chapter 4

~Phantomhive Manor~

The bright sun barely rose but Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's bedroom. He gently woke up the small curled up boy.

"S-sebastian? Why did you *yawn* wake me up s-so early?" stuttered the sleepy earl.

"Young master, have you forgotten? You have requested me to wake you up early so that you could make up the unfinished paperwork from yesterday. Would you like to have breakfast early?" Sebastian's smooth voice replied.

"Yes. I must hurry up with the documents. Bring my breakfast to my desk. Hurry and bathe me. I feel positively disgusting." Ciel said.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian disappeared for a few moments to heat the water and led Ciel to the bathtub. He undressed the lithe body and proceeded to wash the young master's body. He thought "I can't do anything inappropriate! Until Ciel knows about his position and agrees to mate me, I must hold myself back! But his pale body looks so delicious! No! I must stop these thoughts!"

Ciel stared at the slightly dazed butler and snapped his fingers at him. "Sebastian, are a butler or not! Hurry and wash off the suds! Did I not tell you that I am in a hurry. Stop day-dreaming and do your job as a Phantomhive butler."

Ciel's words woke up Sebastian and he quickly washed off the soap from his master's body. "Young master, please get up. I must dry you now." Ciel stood up, his hair dripping wet and water droplets traveling down his body. Sebastian almost gulped and dried his master without making and lingering touches. "All done, young master. Please put on this robe while I prepare your clothes."

"Hmph. You talk to me as if I have never been bathed by you. You are oddly talkative today. What is the occasion?" Ciel commented.

"W-why young master, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, lift up your chin slightly please." Sebastian said. His eyes traveled to the white pale neck while putting on Ciel's ribbon. He swifly tied the blue fabric and leaned to put on Ciel's eye patch.

Ciel suspiciously looked at Sebastian before letting it go. He walked out of the bathroom and to his office. Sebastian was a few steps behind him. The black clothes butler asked "Would you like some Darjeeling tea to accompany your breakfast?"

"Yes. I cannot afford to spend my time eating. Bring it up now."

"Of course young master.

~Time Skip~

Sebastian prepared the meal and paperwork on the serving cart. He rolled the cart to Ciel's office and knocked gently. "Young Master? May I come in?"

"Yes." a small voice replied. Sebastian opened the door to see Ciel almost nodding off to sleep. "Hurry up and give me my tea. Also, brew some coffee. I am exhausted."

Sebastian chuckled in his head and showed a small smile. "Of course! Young Master. Today's schedule is clear. All there is to do are paperworks."

Ciel's eyes closed and he leaned back in exasperation. "Paperwork is so boring! I wish I had another 'request' from the Queen." He thought.

"But, I have an extremely important topic to discuss with you, young master."

"What is it know? Is it about the nightmares and the pain?" Ciel asked apathetically.

"Yes and no. I will explain everything tonight. I have called some 'specialists' that I am well acquainted with. They will arrive tommorow morning."

"Fine. Now, get me some pen refillers and refill this pen." Ciel demanded, acting arrogant. Sebastian bowed, set down Ciel's breakfast and papers, and took out the set of pen refillers out of his inner pockets.

Ciel gave him a small look. "Why are you carrying pen refillers around?"

"I wouldn't be a Phantomhive servant if I didn't carry them."

* * *

Night quickly came by and Sebastian approached Ciel's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Ciel in his nightgown.

"Well, young master. Are you ready for the news?"

"Well, dear butler, what do you think I've been waiting for the whole day?" Ciel mockingly said.

Sebastian grinned and started to talk. "Well. I will talk and I ask that you do not interrupt me." Ciel gave him an annoyed look. Sebastian grinned again and began his explanation. "In my 'country', I am a prince. A demon prince. I am the first son of Lucifer and Lillith. They are my parents and Hell's rulers. Recently, my father decided to 'retire' for a few millennium . So I have been asked to rule in his place for a while. But, I am still looking for a mate. In fact, I have found a potential mate. That is where you, young master, come in."

Ciel's face scrunched up and tried to comphrehend where this topic was going. Sebastian inwardly squealed at Ciel's adorable face, all confused. He continued "You see, you are my mate. And I will only rule Hell if I have you as my mate. Of course, I have brothers but they are all stupid, greedy, and digusting pigs who will let the acopalypse happen if they rule. Very serious. So, to save the world from being overrun by zombies, I have to rule and I won't rule without you. That doctor that you just met was a demon. He was the one who told me about the situation in Hell."

Ciel's confused face changed to horror. "You mean, that I have to be your lover forever!"

"Yes, young master. Now, if you do accept, we will go to Hell for a week for the coronation ceremony. Then you and I can rule in earth together. Of course, you will have o break your engagement with Elizabeth. If you say no, everyone will die except for those who have demon mates, are in a contract, or have demon blood in them." Sebastian said with an innocent smile.

"Are you threatening me?" Ciel quietly said.

"Oh no! If you would order me to save the people you are close with, I will. But the everyone other than the exceptions will die. I cannot save the whole world."

Ciel went silent for a few minutes. "Let me think about this. Have you found out what was the cause of my pain?"

"No. Not yet. But the specialists that I have called were from Hell. They will inspect you, determine what is wrong, and help us catch the basta** who did this to you. The doctor and I believe that it is either a curse or a type of voodoo or a hex."

"Okay. Now leave me. I'm tired." The navy blue haired boy said. He yawned and rubbed his large blueish green eyes. Sebastian stared for a while and smiled deviously when Ciel saw that he was staring.

"Goodnight, dearest Ciel"

"I am still your master. Treat me as such." Ciel irritably said. He layed down on his bed and went to sleep. Sebastian walked out of the room and started to think of ways to capture his young master.

"Don't worry, my love. You will fall in love with me." Sebastian thought.

* * *

For me, this is the fastest update I've ever done! Sebastian is a bit creepy in this chapter... All the weird grins and smiles. *shudders* Well, if you'd like, review and tell me how the story is going. Leave some constructive crititism! Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! It's been such a long time since I updated.. School is sooo annoying! Especially math. Math is soooo boring! But I'm so sorry for not updating more quickly. Thanks for those who read, or reviewed, or favorited/followed. Makes me feel real loved. I'll stop my rambling now and start the story. Have fun!

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

_Ugh! What is wrong with Sebastian these days? First, its the creepy smiles, then its the "I am your mate! Love me or die! MUAHAHAHA." _Ciel furiously thought as he scribbled some words on the document he was looking at. He felt uncomfortable around Sebastian. After all, he was the receiving end of those evil grins and unusual adoring looks that came from the demon. Of course, most women and men would be seduced in a second but Ciel wasn't most men. Yes, Ciel is a man. Not a adorable little boy that could be named Squishy and be squished everyday.*

While Ciel was contemplating on why he was so adorable, a knocking sound came from the door and Sebastian's muffled voice said "Ciel, would you like your snack? It's one of your favorites! A chocolate raspberry millecrepe cake."

Ciel's mouth slightly watered slightly and he managed to say "Come in."

Sebastian grinned as he came in, knowing that his cake would be too powerful to resist. "Ciel, were you that hungry for this crepe?"

Ciel's eyes darkened as Sebastian kept the small talk and prevented him from eating. "No. Now give me my cake."

The bulter smiled evilly and slyly said "Then I guess that you wouldn't mind waiting for a couple of minutes for me to set up your tea and slicing it."

The navy blue haired teenager scowled and scathingly said "Sebastian, I am your master and you are still my butler. Cease your improper way of talking. Now give me that cake or I will not even consider being your mate."

Sebastian's red eyes glowed in amusement "So you have considered it. How about this, I give you the cake if you give me a small kiss. After all, lovers do kiss"

The earl's face turned bright red. _i KNEW SEBASTIAN WAS UP TO SOMETHING! _Ciel thought about the situation for a few minutes. He glared at his servant to see if that would change Sebastian's mind.

Sebastian was delighted at Ciel's wonderfully red face. _I can't wait till I get my kiss! I am a genius for thinking this up. Even by demon standards!_

Ciel muttered out "Yes." He just could not resist the delicious smell coming from the crepe cake. He stood up and grudgingly walked over to Sebastian, his eyes closed tight.

Sebastian grinned and slowly leaned down, whispering "Don't be so tense. It is only a kiss. We will be doing more of it later on in the future." He kissed Ciel's soft pink lips, savoring the sweet scent of the earl. He held Ciel's small body and continued to allow his tongue to lead the way into Ciel's mouth. Ciel eyes opened as he felt the sweet embrace of the demon.

"Y-young master! W-what a-are you d-d-doing!" Meylin's voice rang out from the hallway. Her face was red and her arms were flailing in excitement.

Ciel broke the kiss, flustered and said "Meylin, w-what are you doing here! A-aren't you supposed to be cleaning something!"

Meylin replied "I-I wanted t-to ask Mr. S-sebastian if he wanted m-me to c-clean the new dishes for t-t-tomorrow."

Sebastian just looked at the stuttering and blushing duo humorously. He only smiled when Ciel smacked him when he did nothing.

Ciel continued to blush and stutter as Meylin spurted out blood from her nose. _I can't believe Meylin saw it! She might take it the wrong way! I want my cake now! Ughhh! My life is over! _"Sebastian, do your job and give mew my cake. RIGHT NOW! Meylin, go clean something else. I want peace and quiet and MY CAKE!"

"Yes, young master!" Sebastian and Meylin's voice said in unison.

* * *

I felt a bit happy today and decided to torture Ciel a bit more today.

*I could not resist. I just finished rewatching Nemo...

Why don't you just click that button underneath to tell me how you feel about my story. Is it bad? Too OOC? Is my writing horrible? I accept every thing. Also, why don't you guys check out my other story Yellow Ribbons? Also a kuroshitsuji fanfic. Now that I've finished my ramble, you can go! I bet some of you guys just skipped it after the second sentence... BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! This is another chapter for Realistic Dreams! (Yes. I am stating the obvious.) This time, I assure you, there will be real plot. So let us waltz to Ciel's problem and Sebastian's obsession!

* * *

"Crash!" The Phantomhive Manor's massive door fell down, engulfing the mansion's entrance room with dust. At that same moment, Sebastian was tailing Ciel, going to their discussing room to obviously discuss Funtom's new product, Cacao Cat. Their vision suddenly became blurry because of the dust flying around.

Sebastian and Ciel stared at the fallen door suspiciously and then glanced at the entrance. They could see sillouetes of 2 people and a bird or what they thought were humans. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Ciel, pushing him back. "Stay close. They are demons." Ciel nodded and grabbed at Sebastian's tailcoat.

"Hello! Hello! My dear ladies and gentlemen! Or should I say demon and gentlemen? Allow me to introduce you to the medical geniuses, Adrian and Brenden! And of course, their assistant, Corbett the Raven!" One of the figures yelled out. The bird flew around and settled down at the talking figure's head.

Sebastian's eyes widened and walked over to the fallen door, picking it up and screwing the door-hinges back in less than a second. He then properly opened the door and welcomed the demons and the raven in. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. What can I help you with?" He said in a polite voice.

There was two demons, one a brunette and one a blond. The blond demon was about 6 feet tall and had a sharp chiseled face with aquamarine eyes. His voice was childish and fun. The brunette had more soft angles and had hazel eyes. He was about 5 feet 10. He was hyper looking and seemed to have a maturity of a 12 year old.

Sebastian faced the blond demon and sighed out "Did you really have to introduce yourself like that Brenden? The dust might have started an asthma attack for my mate" He then glared at the brunette and said "Adrian, why didn't you stop him."

Brenden nervously chuckled at Sebastian's angry face and meekly said "I'm sowwy, my dear majwesty! Will you ever forgwive me?" Sebastian sighed again and pushed them into the large manor.

Ciel looked at them and then stared at Sebastian, his look asking him _"Are they the demons that you sent for?" _

Sebastian nodded and proceeded to introduce Ciel to the duo. "My lord, they are the specialist that I have sent for. As you have heard, they are Adrian and Brenden. Their raven's name is Corbett. They shall be diagnosing you." He bowed slightly at Ciel and turned to the opposite side, facing the two demons. "Servant, this is Ciel Phantomhive, the earl of England. He is the loyal Watchdog of Queen Elizabeth. He is also the founder and leader of Funtom Toy Company, the largest toy company in the world. He is my master and soon-to-be mate. If you hurt him in anyway, you shall be castrated, tortured by my hands, and then sent to Purgatory only to be revived and be doused with holy water. After that, I shall take your medical knowledge, give it to someone worthy, then let you be the toy of the Archangels. Do you understand?" After that rant, Sebastian gave an evil smile, making Adrian, Brenden, and Corbett shiver.

Ciel gave the dark haired demon butler a stare that said "_Soon-to-be mate? Not without my permission." _Sebastian grinned with a knowing face.

While the those two were having their staring competition, Adrian ran to Ciel, picked him up princess style and ran away saying "We gotta get him diagnosed! I feel voodoo energy coming from him. There may be another attack soon." and Brenden nodded with him, following the blond demon.

Sebastian's previous amusement disappeared, running faster than the two demons and lead them to Ciel's bedroom. Adrian set him down and put his hand over Ciel's forehead, making him fall asleep. "I had to make him pass out. We might have to search inside his body to see if he recently swallowed something curse-worthy." Brenden explained.

"Just as I suspected, it is a voodoo/curse. I give you permission to search. Now hurry. Didn't you say that there might be an attack soon?" Sebastian hurried them.

Brenden's hazel eyes began glowing red and he put his hand on Ciel's body and it magically went through. Ciel began convulsing in pain, yelling and moaning. Sebastian stayed silent and only reached out his hand to grasp the younger boy's smooth pale hand.

Brenden furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and slowly took out the hand and Ciel calmed down. "This curse is pretty powerful but an inexperienced person is doing this. I got the object out that was causing this." In the brunette's hand was a small white pill. It was glowing brightly.

"That is the medicine that Ciel takes for his asthma attacks. He just took that a week ago." Sebastian's eyes widened "And that was when Ciel began having these painful attacks. He slowly said.

He then rang the bell next to Ciel's bedroom furiously. In less than a minute, all three servants came running in. "Yes Mr. Sebastian?" Meylin stammered out.

"Has anyone been in the medicine cabinet lately other than me?" Sebastian interrogated.

Bard nodded "Yea! The Middelford family went there to get some medicine for Ciel last week when we were on our day off."

Sebastian sighed and barked out "Get all the medicine from that cabinet! Now!"

Adrian said "If you give me one of the pills, I can find out who did it."

Sebastian nodded his approval. A minute later, Bard came running and skidded to a stop. Sebastian snatched up the pills and dismissed the servants "This is a personal issue for Master Ciel. Only I am able to stay while we are diagnosing him. I am afraid you must leave." Finny, Meyrin, and Bard hesitated before slowly walking out the door, giving a backwards glance at the vulnerable earl.

Sebastian opened one of the many pill bottles and took one out, observing the single pill and smelling it. "It smells like blood and ashes. It must be a formula for cursing. Many curses use blood and ashes of certain objects or creatures." Brenden nodded in agreement.

Adrian took out a black container with strange symbols on it. "Here, I'll put the pill in here. Its spelled so that the curser cannot track where the pill is and prevent the person from finding him." Sebastian gave the pill up and Adrian pocketed the box with the pill inside.

The loyal butler took out 3 more pills that smelled same as the original cursed pill. Then Sebastian took off his gloves and his hand began to glow and burn up the pills. He then snapped his fingers and a small rip in the air formed. It was dark in that tear and empty. Sebastian placed the cursed pills and snapped his fingers again. "I put the pills in another dimension that I have created. It will be safe since no one can enter there. I will also research on my own. I will also create a dummy that is similar to Ciel's soul and presence and place a pill in their. That way, the curser will believe that his spell is working."

Brenden said "Fine. We shall experiment too. Your mate should wake up in a tomorrow afternoon. His human body could not take the pain of someone cleaning up his soul. We shall go back to hell."

Adrian pulled the raven from his broad shoulders away and threw him to Sebastian. "Here, have Corbett. He'll check to see if Ciel gets any contact with another curse." Corbett screeched and flew for a second, getting his balance, and settled down on Ciel's curtain pole. "Bye bye!" Adrian cheerfully said as he faded away. Brenden followed the blond and went saying "Farewell, wittle majwesty!"

Sebastian groaned _I have to meet them for another month or so! I can't survive this. More importantly, Ciel's mansion won't survive them! Too much work!"_

* * *

Did you guys like it? I didn't! :D Writing it seemed like a chore because if all the new information I had to add in. Well, review/ favorite/ etc!


End file.
